


Almost christmas

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 19, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Stocking - Freeform, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Hannibal esta en casa de Will------Día 19 de #HanniHolidays





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Will se movió incomodo en su lugar, la venda en su estomago se sentía suave ante el tacto, no estaba mojada de sangre así que eso significaba que la herida estaba cicatrizando bien.  
Al moverse sintió un tirón en la parte abdominal, lastimando un poco para poder al menos recargarse contra las almohadas. Respirando con algo de dificultad volteo hacia el frente donde vio a Hannibal vestido con ropas informales, estaba cerca de la chimenea colocando sobre unos clavos unas botas navideñas.

 

 

 

Una era de color blanco con la cara de un reno justo enfrente bien visible, adornada con algo dorado que desde el punto de vista de Will no alcanzaba a notar. Otra era de color rojo, la típica bota de ese color con una tela blanca en el inicio, parecía un tipo de encaje.

 

 

 

"¿Doctor Lecter?" el nombrado volteó a ver sobre su hombro derecho. "¿Que esta haciendo aquí?"  
"Lo siento, Will,-" dejo una caja de cartón sobre el sillón más cercano a la chimenea y camino hasta la cama  
"¿Qué hace en mi casa?" hizo una mueca de dolor al momento que se acomodó mejor en su lugar.  
"Alguien tiene que alimentar a sus perros además de que esa herida necesita cuidados."  
"Solo podría haberme dejado en un hospital."  
"No." se dio media vuelta e hizo su camino hasta el frente de la chimenea para colar unos cuantos arreglos navideños sobre la misma.  
"No puede estar aquí, Jack podría-"  
"Jack no hará nada. Nadie vendrá." coloco una esfera en el otro clavo y dejo la caja de nuevo en el sofá. "¿Que te apetece cenar? ¿Pavo o Jamón?"  
"¿Disculpa?"  
"Casi es Navidad, debes decidir que cenaras esa noche. Yo podría prepararlo."  
"No estaré aquí para ese día."  
"No tienes a ningún lugar a donde ir. El FBI no vendrá a tu rescate, Will."  
"No... no es-"  
"Me gustaría que esa noche probaras el Pavo. Tengo una receta que seguro quedaría exquisita."

 

 

 

Y ahora la mente de Will trabaja ideando un plan de escape.


End file.
